


Bus A Nut

by AllDaveKat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (sort of - it's webcam sex but one of them is on a bus), Accidental Stimulation, Bus Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Public Transportation, Semi-Public Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat
Summary: Karkat entertains Dave on his bus ride home. Dave gets a little more worked up than he expected.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 17
Kudos: 280
Collections: Dave "Cums His Pants" Strider, Homestuck Renaissance Kinkmeme





	Bus A Nut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notwest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [notwest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/pseuds/notwest) in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Karkat is determined to make Dave come while touching him as little as possible or not at all. 
> 
> How he does it is completely up to you, though I filled the tags with different ideas of things to include.

It’s 9:50pm on a Tuesday, and Dave is working the closing shift at the record store. He’s sitting by the cash register, jiggling his leg, bored as shit. Ten minutes until he can close and start the hour-long bus ride home to his empty apartment. Karkat’s out of town on a work trip for his terrible-hours-but-pays-well programming job until Sunday, but maybe he’ll be online and they can Skype a bit or something before bed. He hopes, anyway. The last customer finally fucks off out the door and Dave locks the cash register, turns out the lights, and clocks out for the night. As he’s locking up the store behind him, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

CG: HEY. YOU OFF WORK YET?  
TG: just got done son whats up

He keeps texting as he heads to the bus stop, a small smile on his face.

TG: you down to skype tonight? i kinda might be missing you a little bit  
TG: we could play overwatch for awhile or somethin idk  
CG: I MISS YOU TOO, FUCKNUTS. I ACTUALLY HAD AN IDEA OF SOMETHING I’VE BEEN WANTING TO TRY, BUT I DON’T KNOW IF ITS A STUPID FUCKING IDEA OR NOT AND I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD MENTION IT.   
CG: ITS FUCKING EMBARRASSING ANYWAY, FUCK, NEVER MIND. FORGET I SAID ANYTHING! OVERWATCH SOUNDS GREAT. LET’S DO THAT. 

Dave’s eyebrows go up. On the one hand, he very much likes to respect Karkat’s privacy. But on the other... Karkat seems like he might want Dave to push a little on this one? He does that, sometimes, bringing shit up and then pretending like he doesn’t want to talk about it when it’s literally all he wants to do. Dave decides to take the bait.

TG: whoa hold up you know i cant just leave that alone  
TG: i literally will not be able to rest until i learn what you were going to say  
TG: youre gonna come back home to find me with my brains leaking out of my eyes from morbid curiosity do you want to be responsible for that karkat  
CG: FUCK OFF, THATS NOT A THING. I KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT HUMAN PHYSIOLOGY BY NOW TO KNOW THAT YOUR BRAINS DON’T ACTUALLY LEAK OUT YOUR EYES FROM CURIOSITY! FOOL ME ONCE, DAVE. *ONCE.*  
TG: lol  
TG: ok but seriously what was it  
TG: you can't distract me i'm like a dog that scented a tastey snausage  
CG: WELL. I GUESS, SPEAKING OF SNAUSAGES...  
CG: FUCK! THAT IS LITERALLY THE WORST AND LEAST SEXY TRANSITION I COULD HAVE USED. I FULLY FUCKING BLAME YOUR SHITTY SENSE OF HUMOR FOR RUBBING OFF ON ME.  
TG: id like to rub off on you  
TG: bazinga (credit: sheldon from big bang theory)   
CG: PLEASE STOP CREDITING PEOPLE IN OUR PRIVATE TEXT CONVERSATIONS.   
TG: no (credit: rose when i ask her to stop talking about wizard dong)  
TG: but ok for real did you have like a sex thing you wanted to discuss  
TG: god i need to not mention sex and rose that close to each other ever again  
TG: but yeah im more than down for that discussion  
TG: i might even be up for it if you catch my drift

Dave pauses for a second to climb on the bus, scanning his pass card. It’s pretty empty so he sits down in a free seat toward the front. His phone buzzes repeatedly and he sees the familiar message: [Incoming Skype Call from carcinoGeneticist]

Dave slips on his headphones and hits answer. He grins at his boyfriend on the screen. Karkat scowls back at him in all his grainy shitty webcam glory. He’s sitting in the dark in a hotel room, greasy and unshowered. He looks fucking beautiful.

“Hey,” Karkat says in his usual too-loud voice. Dave quickly types back.

TG: on the bus babe but go ahead and talk  
TG: ill just chat back to you ok

“Sure. Are you almost home yet?”

TG: naw just sat down literally as you were calling  
TG: ive got a good hour left on this ride  
TG: but i should be perfectly fine now that i have you as my in flight entertainment wink wonk

Karkat rolls his eyes. “Fuck you, I’m not here to entertain you like a Troll Hooter’s girl.”

TG: lol of course hooters is a universal constant why wouldnt it be  
TG: come on bro show me some tiddy

“No,” says Karkat firmly. “But I _could_ tell you what I was thinking about, if you promise to be good.”

Dave grins. Bossy Karkat is hottest Karkat, fuck yes.

TG: i cant promise but i can give it my best effort senpai

“Fuck you. Okay. So I had this… idea. I guess. You might or might not be into it, so just tell me to shut the fuck up if you think it’s stupid or whatever.” Karkat glances away from him, off screen. His cheeks are dark. “I was wanting to try. Our usual, you know, long distance, fucking... bedroom activities.”

TG: skype sex sure

“Yeah, that. Only this time I wanted to try something different. You wouldn't be allowed to, uh. Touch yourself at all. I want to see if I can get you to. You know. Just from me talking and shit.”

Dave’s cheeks warm and his pants are suddenly a little tighter than he’d like to admit.

TG: fuck dude  
TG: i  
TG: yeah  
TG: i could be persuaded to try that out  
TG: like when would you uh  
TG: want to do that

Karkat shrugs. “I was thinking tonight, maybe? If you were interested.”

TG: fuck yes im interested  
TG: kind of having trouble hiding my interest from the general public at the moment if you know what im saying 

He shifts in his seat and crosses one leg over the other. It makes it so his dick is pushed against his thigh somewhat uncomfortably, but it's a little less visible from space, so.

“Uh. Hmm.” Karkat gets this fucking look in his eye. Dave knows that look. It always means he's about to get his shit fully wrecked, and he loves it. “You said you had some time before you get home, huh?"

TG: uh yeah  
TG: like a little less than an hour at this point  
TG: …  
TG: why do you ask

“Oh, I don’t know,” Karkat says innocently. And then he just fucking pulls his pants off and points the camera at his crotch. Dave inhales sharply. Karkat’s boxers are still on, and he’s palming slowly and lazily at his bone sheath. Dave attempts to control his breathing as heat rushes to his dick at 600 miles an hour.

“I thought maybe I could help you pass the time,” Karkat’s voice says from off screen. His head must be close to the mic still because his voice sounds like it's right in Dave’s ear. He’s teasing himself slowly on the screen, and Dave wants to be there with him so badly.

TG: uhhhhh fuck  
TG: yes   
TG: yes please dear god what did i do to deserve this

Karkat snorts. “Okay. Just remember, you aren’t allowed to touch yourself. Not that you could anyway without getting a public indecency charge.” He groans slightly and Dave can see a dark red stain soaking through his gray boxers, indicating that his best bulge buddy is coming out to play.

Somebody sits down in the seat next to Dave, making him jump slightly. He silently thanks Troll Jegus and also Amazon for the privacy screen on his phone, because Karkat’s really putting on a goddamn show here.

TG: fuck karkat  
TG: youre so fucking hot jesus christ  
TG: i want to touch you so goddamn bad  
TG: if i was there id eat your nook until youre dripping and swallow your bulge like the tasty snack it is

Karkat laughs. “Dave, the point of this is for me to talk _you_ off, not the other way around.”

TG: i know i know  
TG: youre just so sexy i cant help myself  
TG: ok ok do your thing ill just sit quietly here  
TG: with my dick ready to explode  
TG: no big deal

Karkat’s bulge slips out of its sheath, still clothed in his underwear. The tip of his bulge peeks out the bottom of his boxer leg, and Dave bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making a very lewd sound.

TG: for the love of god please please take your boxers off dude  
TG: ya boi needs to make full frontal eye contact with his best friend karkat junior

“I’ll take my boxers off when I damn well want to, Dave.” Karkat’s breath hitches slightly as his bulge quests further down his boxer leg.

TG: youre killing me karkat  
TG: im literally about to die in the next two seconds if you dont take your panties off

Karkat huffs a laugh. “Fuck. Fine. You’re a needy fuck, you know that?” He pauses to shimmy his boxers down to his ankles and kick them on the floor.

TG: im aware   
TG: im also aware that you love it

“Yeah, I do,” Karkat says. His voice sounds warm and affectionate, and Dave’s heart leaps in his chest. Even after all these years, he’s still not used to… this. The sex stuff, sure, he got over that particular hang-up years ago, but emotional affection? What the fuck is that?

Karkat slicks his hand up and down his fully unsheathed bulge, and Dave actually salivates at the sight. He swallows and feels his dick harden even more. He glances up and notices the bus has filled up with people. He hopes nobody can tell what’s going on with him, but he also can’t bring himself to give that much of a shit.

Karkat’s voice continues in his headphones. “I want you to focus on me, Dave. Imagine you’re the one touching me right now. Think about how my bulge feels, wet and hot in your hand.”

TG: i dont know how you believe i could spare a single thought for anything else but go off i guess

“Don’t be a smartass,” Karkat says. “I know you’re only being sarcastic to pretend you don’t have a boner the size of Jupiter.”

TG: wow called the FUCK out  
TG: save some sass for the rest of us karkat  
TG: ill shut up now tho please continue dirty talking me out of my mind

“I want you to picture what I’m thinking about doing to you,” Karkat says, a little too loud and close to his mic as always. “Imagine nobody else is there, it’s just you and me, and I’m kneeling between your legs. I take your pants off and grab your ass in my hands. Then I reach my hand down between your legs to play with your globes, fondling them in my warm palm.”

TG: yes and  
TG: (i learned that from a youtube improv class are you proud)

“Please shut the fuck up, Dave,” Karkat says patiently. “After a bit of feeling up your globes, I reach down to my own bulge and slick my hand up with the lubricant leaking off it. I groan a little as I touch myself because of how good it feels, how good you always make me feel, but I don’t take much time with myself. I’m focusing on you right now. When my finger is nice and wet, I bring it up to your wastechute and push it slowly inside.”

Dave can feel sweat forming on his lower back, and he again focuses on breathing like a normal human being, aka not hyperventilating out of sexual frustration.

Karkat continues, “I’m taking my time with you, working you up and stretching you open without touching your bulge yet. You’re impatient and you want to come right away, but you know how good it’ll be if you let me do it my way. So you behave and sit there and let me touch you the way I want to.”

The bus turns onto a dirt road that Dave is familiar with due to it being bumpy and full of potholes. On his bus ride home he usually tries to take a nap, but typically gives up at about this point because his head won’t stop rattling against the wall and he’d rather not get a concussion today, thanks. The seat starts to jostle, vibrating underneath him and squeezing his dick up against his thigh and it, uh, feels really fucking good. He holds in a groan at the feeling of stimulation.

TG: fuck dude  
TG: this is seriously doing it for me  
TG: i really should have realized youd be an expert dirty talker considering all that goddamn porn you read all day long but i guess that somehow didnt occur to me  
TG: tl;dr im hard as shit right now

Karkat ignores him, as usual, continuing to pull up and down his bulge in long strokes, letting it tangle around his hand. “I put a second finger in your chute. You start shaking from how good it feels. You haven’t been touched there in a couple days, I know you don’t do it to yourself when I’m away, so you’re tighter than usual. The slick wet friction of my fingers against the inside of your chute is driving you crazy. You want to rut up against something, anything, just to get some stimulation on your bulge.”

Dave’s hands shake slightly as he types back.

TG: youre goddamn right i do  
TG: hashtag life imitates art over here

“I keep pushing my fingers slowly and in and out of you. Every time I push in, I brush past that one spot that makes your whole body shake. I keep doing that until you’re so worked up your bulge is bright red, and you’re leaking all over yourself. When I decide you’ve finally had enough, I bend over and lick up and down your bulge, cleaning off the genetic material you’ve leaked onto yourself.”

The bus goes over an extra bumpy patch and jostles Dave’s dick even more, he clenches the hand holding his phone, fuck. He can’t actually come from this, can he? Fuck. It feels really goddamn good. He can’t stop thinking about how turned on he feels, and how insanely hot Karkat is, and how amazing it feels to get even the slightest bit of pressure on his dick.

Karkat is still touching himself on screen, his bulge whipping around with greater intensity now. Dave can tell Karkat’s as worked up as he is. His voice is starting to waver and hitch slightly as he talks.

“Fuck. You’re so hot and your bulge tastes so good, Dave,” Karkat pants. “I pop in my retainer and bring my mouth down over you, sucking your bulge all the way down to the base. You can feel the back of my throat hitting the head of your bulge, and it feels incredible. I’m still fucking you with my fingers, and you’re just completely oversensitized, you don’t even know what to focus on anymore. Your whole body just feels so fucking good. You-- ah!! Fuck--”

Karkat cuts himself off in a loud moan as his body begins to shake. Dave can tell he’s really fucking close, and a wave of heat pulses through his groin.

TG: fuck  
TG: please come for me karkat  
TG: i can die happy if i can just see you come right the fuck now

Karkat pants, desperately squeezing his bulge in his fist and then groans so loudly Dave thinks in a slightly amused haze that everyone on the bus can probably hear it even through his headphones. He pulls at his bulge once, twice, and then just fucking goes off, genetic material spurting off his bulge and drenching his legs, the bed, fucking everywhere.

At the same time, the bus hits a particularly large pothole and Dave’s dick rubs up against his leg again, and fuck, fuck--he tenses up and momentarily thinks how fucking absurd this whole situation is, before he loses any sense of thoughts at all. His balls tense up, his toes curl, and he slams his eyes shut as he fucking comes right there in his jeans, on the goddamn bus. He stifles his breathing and manages to hold in a whimper. Fuck. Jesus fucking, fuck.

He opens his eyes after it’s over, and cringes as he surveys the damage. There is definitely a large fucking wet spot soaking through his jeans. He glances around but it doesn’t seem like anybody’s noticed. His seatmate is still absorbed in scrolling through Instagram or whatever, and nobody else is facing toward him, thank fucking god. He surreptitiously pulls off his jacket and folds it up on his lap to cover the stain.

He checks his phone and sees Karkat’s face back on screen. He looks tired and sweaty and adorably blissed out.

“Shit,” Karkat says a little sheepishly. “I uh. Was a little more affected by that than I thought I would be. I was hoping I could last til you got home so you could get off too, but I guess I was a little more worked up than I thought. I can still talk you off later though.”

Dave stifles a high pitched giggle.

TG: uh no worries on that front dude  
TG: seeing you do your thing  
TG: kind of  
TG: made me do my thing too

Karkat looks confused for a second, then realization dawns on him. “Holy shit, Dave, did you come in your pants on a public bus? What the actual fuck!” He starts laughing.

TG: shut the fuck up dude youre just too hot!  
TG: and the bus hit a really bumpy road and  
TG: fuck  
TG: it just happened i couldnt stop it ok  
TG: goddamn my pants are sticky as hell  
TG: i dont think anybody noticed at least thank fuck for that

Karkat grins at him and Dave’s heart swells up. He still gets emotional seeing Karkat just being happy. He’s so goddamn glad to have his amazing, stubborn, ridiculous, incredibly sexy boyfriend in his life. Fuck.

The overhead speaker announces Dave’s bus stop and he pulls the cord, gets up (still holding his jacket over his crotch), thanks the bus driver and hops off. He turns his mic on as he starts walking home.

“Hey,” he says, still slightly out of breath.

“Hi,” Karkat says.

“That was. Uh. Yeah, anytime you want to do that again… I might be super fucking interested. Just saying. Maybe not on public transportation next time, but, uh… yeah. Let’s do that again. Soon,” Dave ends awkwardly.

Karkat gives him a small, toothy smile. “I think I might be able to make that happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @alldavekat on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alldavekat) and [tumblr](https://alldavekat.tumblr.com)
> 
> come say hi in the [davekat discord server](https://discord.gg/wGqTQmN) (18+)!


End file.
